


My Valentine

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Hinata has a valentine for her crush, y/n, but is too nervous to give it to them. Little does she know, y/n has a crush on her too, and is trying to work up the courage to confess...
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Reader
Kudos: 19





	My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: based on that high school au end scene in Shippuden where Hinata gives Naruto the note lol  
> A/n: I normally write the characters Shippuden age (16ish) and up because I’m not as comfortable writing romances with 13 year olds lol, but I thought this would fit better with a younger Hinata. She’s just too precious 🥺   
> If you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open!

“I can’t believe Valentine’s Day is tomorrow and I’m still single,” Kiba groaned, leaning his head back. “Another year, all alone.” 

“At least you have Akamaru,” Shino said.

“Yeah, and you have, like, a million bugs,” Kiba scoffed. “A dog isn’t the same as a girlfriend -- sorry, buddy.” He petted Akamaru’s head, who had whined at the comparison.

“What about you, Hinata?” Shino asked. “Have you told y/n how you feel yet?” Hinata turned red, and started fidgeting with her fingers.

“Uh, no…” She  _ had _ made you a valentine, but was far too nervous to give it to you.

“Come on, Hinata!” Kiba jerked his head up, suddenly full of energy. “If you don’t tell y/n how you feel, then they’ll never know!”

“They are kind of oblivious,” Shino agreed.

Hinata looked away from her teammates, her cheeks still burning. She wanted to tell you how she felt, but she was terrified that you’d reject her.  _ Y/n would probably just laugh in my face _ , she thought. You were so amazing, so talented and popular...why would you ever be with someone like her?

Akamaru wandered over to lick Hinata’s hand, as if telling her to snap out of it. The gesture filled her with a burst of courage.

“I’ll do it,” she said, quietly at first, and then said loudly, “I’ll do it! I’ll give them my valentine.” Kiba cheered, and Shino nodded in approval.

“We’re counting on you, Hinata,” Kiba said. “Don’t chicken out, okay? You’ve got this.”

Hinata smiled, but her heart pounded in her chest.  _ Am I brave enough to do this _ ?

* * *

Your alarm blared, and you rolled out of bed with a smile on your face. Valentine’s Day was always your favorite -- not because you had ever had a valentine, but because all of the squads in your year had made it an annual tradition to get together for lunch. It had all started when you were still at the Academy, and Iruka had brought in a mini feast to celebrate the holiday each year. You were never sure why he made such a big deal of the holiday, especially since he was single.  _ Maybe he’s just a hopeless romantic.  _ Since you and the others had graduated from the Academy nearly a year ago, you had all agreed to meet at the barbecue house for a holiday feast. Even Iruka was invited.

You pulled on your clothes quickly, checking the clock every few moments to see if it was time yet.  _ 7:01...7:02...7:03...why is time moving so slowly? _ You were scheduled to meet the other genin at 11, and it seemed like four hours had never been so long. Yet, as excited as you were, you were also nervous with each moment that passed. You had promised your squad that today you would confess your feelings to Hinata Hyuga, and almost dreaded going through with it.

You had fostered a bit of a crush on Hinata since you were kids at the Academy together, and after seeing her performance as a genin, your feelings for her had only intensified. She had become so strong, and so brave; your stomach did backflips just thinking about her.  _ And today I have to tell her how I feel _ . You didn’t expect it to go well, to be honest; every time you saw Hinata, she turned red and wouldn’t look you in the eye, so you figured she didn’t like you.  _ Maybe she thinks I’m weird. Am I weird? Oh god, this is going to be a disaster _ .

It was only 7:24, so you decided to go on a walk to hopefully clear your head and practice what you wanted to say to Hinata.  _ Hinata, I like you -- no, too forward. Hinata, I just wanted to say that I think that I...too wordy. Hinata...shit, what am I going to do? _ You were so lost in your train of thought that you forgot to look as you strolled around a corner and ran face first into someone, knocking the both of you to the ground.

You rubbed your head, hurting from the impact, and began to sit up. “I’m so sorry--” your words caught in your throat as you realized the person laying on the ground across from you was no other than Hinata Hyuga.  _ Shit. Shit. Shit, I killed my crush. Oh my god this is the worst day ever. _ You scrambled to your feet and walked to stand over Hinata. Her eyes were still shut, but she didn’t look unconscious -- that was a good sign, right?

Hinata groaned, her eyelids fluttering open to see someone standing directly over her.  _ What happened?  _ The person came into focus --  _ oh my god, it’s y/n. No, they can’t see me like this!  _ Her face turned bright red, and she closed her eyes again.  _ Maybe they’ll go away if I just close my eyes _ .

You leaned down next to Hinata, placing a trembling hand on her forehead.  _ I’m touching her forehead. Oh my god… _ “Hinata...are you alright? Do I need to take you to the hospital?” Her face burned even redder. “You’re really red…”

Hinata shot up, nearly knocking you out in the process. “I’m fine,” she said shakily, standing up and brushing herself off as she began to walk away.

“Hinata, wait,” you called, beginning to stand up yourself. “I’m sorry, it was an accident.” She stood in wait, but didn’t turn around or speak. Exasperated with her silence, you cried out, “but I still don’t know why you hate me so much! What did I do?” You felt your face warm, and tears began to blur your vision.

Hinata’s heart plummeted.  _ You thought she hated you? No, no, no.  _ Hinata turned back around slowly, her heart breaking as she saw tears stream down your cheeks. The weight of the paper valentine in her pocket suddenly felt as if it weighed 100 pounds.  _ I promised Kiba and Shino that I would tell them today… _ She brushed her fingers against the valentine and pulled it out, slightly crumpled from the fall but still beautifully and lovingly created.

“Y/n, I--I don’t hate you,” she stammered, slowly walking toward you, valentine in hand. When she got to you, she bowed and shoved the valentine in front of her, her hands shaking and face turning red. She was too afraid to look into your eyes when you saw the valentine.

You wiped the tears from your eyes and gently took the paper from Hinata’s outstretched hands. She dropped her arms, but remained bowing, staring at the ground.  _ Is this...a valentine?  _ You unfolded the red paper heart to see Hinata’s handwriting.

_ Happy Valentine’s Day, y/n. You are such an incredible person, and I am happy that I am your friend. Maybe one day we’ll be even more than friends. For now, I am just happy that I get to know you. _

_ Hinata _

Your face burned. Did Hinata...like you? Is that why she always acted so weird in front of you? Suddenly, it all began to make sense. Hinata didn’t hate you. She had a crush on you.  _ My crush likes me back...holy shit _ . 

“Hinata,” you said, but the girl didn’t move. “Look at me.” Hinata lifted herself up slowly, looking into your eyes nervously. You crossed over to her and enveloped her in a hug. “I’d love to be more than friends.” Hinata stared at you, shocked, as if she didn’t believe you.

“You mean...you want to be…” You nodded.

“I’ve had a crush on you for years, Hinata.” You smiled, your cheeks still burning, but in a pleasant way. “I always thought you hated me.” Hinata gasped.

“I never--I never hated you, y/n!” Her eyes burned with a ferocity you had never seen from the shy girl. You were startled, but pleased. You knew she had a fire in her, and were glad to finally see it.

“Why don’t we go out for ramen or something? Maybe tomorrow? I know it’s not going to be Valentine’s Day anymore, but we can’t cancel on everyone…” Hinata grasped your hand gently in your own and smiled brightly.

“That would be perfect.”


End file.
